


The Hour After

by Mirror_Face



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, F/F, Gen, Kaemaki Week 2020, Late Night Conversations, Like Maki is so awkward, Pre-Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kaede wasn't expecting to find Maki in the school's dining room so late in the night. It's pretty awkward, but Kaede can tell that Maki is going to be a great friend to have around.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Hour After

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of kaemaki week. The prompt was music/dream. I chose dream.

It being so late in the night (or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it), Kaede wasn’t expecting anyone to be awake and hanging around the school dorm’s dining room. But there she was, Maki Harukawa, looking ready for the day and having tea, bathed in the bright light of the dining room. Not wanting to interrupt (what she assumed to be) Maki’s quiet time, Kaede attempted to sneak away, before realizing that Maki was staring right at her.

“I, uh, woke up pretty early, huh?” The awkwardness grated against her own ears, and she winced.

“Nightmare?” Maki guesses, kindly ignoring Kaede’s graceless small talk.

“...Yeah.”

“I like to think that the only difference between a dream and a nightmare is the feeling you get when you wake up. Just shake off your first reaction and you can laugh or forget about it later.”

“When did you become a philosopher, Maki?”

Kaede could swear that Maki was blushing, “S-shut up. I was trying to comfort you, but if my people skills aren’t up to your standards, then I’ll just leave.”

“Ah, wait, Maki! I didn’t mean it like that, I was just joking.”

And Maki was totally blushing, “O-oh…”

“You didn’t realize that I was joking?”

Hesitantly, and glaring, she nodded, “Shut up.”

“Not saying anything!”

Maki sighed, leaning back in her chair. Kaede started to brew herself a cup of tea as well, since she probably wasn’t going to go back to sleep at the rate her morning was going. A terse silence filled the room.

Surprisingly, Maki was the one who broke it. “What did you dream about?” She asked, though it sounded more like a demand, before hastily tacking on a, “You don’t have to answer though.”

Kaede tried not to giggle at the other girl’s awkwardness, and attempted to recall her nightmare, “I… actually don’t remember anymore. Something about the piano, I think.”

Maki rolled her eyes, “When is something not about the piano with you.”

“You’re not really helping.”

“I’m not here to help you.”

“Didn’t you say you were comforting me earlier?”

“D-do you want to die?”

“Nope!”

Maki sighed like she knew that threat wasn’t going to work. “What do you want me to do then, be your therapist?”

“Hmm… maybe…”

“I better not become your therapist.”

“I mean, you’re surprisingly easy to talk to.”

“Surprisingly?”

“Yep! You’re kind of scary at first glance.” Kaede turned silent, “But, I mean… Maybe you’re right, the only thing that made my dream scary was how scared I was- there was just a vague feeling of fear and sadness. But it was violent. I guess I wanted to burst into tears but was afraid that I would burst into flames instead.”

“Since when did you become a poet?”

“Pfft, you think I could do it?”

“You would probably try either way.” Maki groused.

“Here, I’ll recite a haiku right now.”

“No, please don’t. I doubt you even know how to make haikus.”

“Uh… is it… five-seven-five.”

“No, that’s western form. Traditionally, it’s three-five-three. How do you only know the western form? You literally live in Japan.”

Kaede shrugged, grinning awkwardly, only a little bit embarrassed “Well, you know, I’ve traveled around.”

“That’s a terrible excuse.”

Letting Maki have the last word, Kaede sipped on her tea, grimacing when she realized that it had gone cold. She hadn’t even had more than a sip, and it had already lost its warmth. 

Once again, it’s Maki that breaks the growing silence, “Do you have nightmares often?”

And, quite unexplainably, Kaede burst into laughter, giggling like mad.

Maki quirks an eyebrow, looking rather unimpressed with her response.

Trying to control herself, Kaede forced herself to cough, “I-I’m sorry… but the way you said that-” she barks out another laugh, “it just… it sounds like a weird mix between a pick-up line and a question from a therapist…” More giggles erupted from her throat.

Maki, once again trying to push down the blood boiling up into her face, “No it didn’t, dumbass! Ugh, why does this school have so many idiots in it…”

“I don’t know, that was pretty funny.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Kokichi would say otherwise.”

“Don’t you dare tell him about this!” the _‘he’ll tease me about it for weeks’_ went unsaid but bery much heard.

“Ha, don’t worry, my lips are locked and sealed.”

“It sure doesn’t sound like it…”

“Aww, you want me to leave?”

“N-no. It’s fine. You don’t…” She sighed, “You don’t have to leave.”

“I mean, really, I probably should get dressed.” Kaede gentured to her pajamas from where she was sitting at the table.

“Yeah… You probably should, and maybe catch an hour or two of extra sleep. You’ll probably be tired later.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me too much.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Kaede beamed, “Well, I’ll be sure to talk to you if I get any more nightmares, okay? You’ll be like my own, personal dream journal!”

Maki coughed awkwardly and tried to hide her ferocious blushing, “Y-yeah, maybe, just… uh... try no to bother me too much.”

Kaede had to admit, Maki blushing was pretty cute. She seemed to show more of her softer side at 4:00 am, something Kaede would have to keep in mind for later.

“Well, I should probably go and change into my actual clothes…” She glanced at her pajamas, then at Maki’s school uniform, “I might as well, considering all my free time. So, see you later!”

“Yeah, see you later.”

It’ll be hard to not tease the girl about her constant blushing, but Kaede would try not to- because she wasn’t sure if that was the best way to get close to Maki. Once again, she tried not to burst into giggles just thinking about her awkwardness.

(She was so distracted that she didn’t even wonder why Maki was there in the first place.)


End file.
